


Haught Poker

by DocJensFics



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocJensFics/pseuds/DocJensFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wynonna and Doc Holliday attempt to distract Nicole from the past few days events, Purgatory style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haught Poker

The interrogation room at the Purgatory Sheriff's office was packed and uncharacteristically quiet. Metallic static could be heard just before the florescent light flickered above the table casting eerie shadows around the crudely painted tiny room. Officer Haught, Wynonna, Doc Holliday and Chrissy Nedley were all seated at various corners of the table.

Nicole leaned back on the sweater that was neatly laid over the back of her chair and sighed. It was warm in the old building and she was comfortable in her short sleeve shirt and jeans.

Doc Holliday slouched opposite of the officer and watched her while taking a drag from his cigarette. His black suit jacket was hanging on the back of his chair and its’ matching black vest was haphazardly strewn on the table beside him. He remained steadily silent as Deputy Haught waited for him to make his move. To Holliday, it was a slightly less violent version of the OK Corral and he felt most at home in that setting.

Wynonna sat crookedly in her chair with her left arm thrown over the back of it where her black leather jacket currently resided. She noticed that Hank was wearing Champ's jeans again and silently chuckled. She watched him as he adjusted his black hat and drew another drag from his cigarette. She then took a quick glance at Chrissy. She was still pissed at her for taking Waverly hostage, but deep down she knew that Chrissy was Waverly's best friend. She would not have hurt Waverly in the first place if Bobo had not poisoned damn near the entire non-revenant population of Purgatory. Still, she could take a bit of pleasure in making the young woman squirm for forgiveness. Chrissy had overtaken Wynonna and Doc as they entered the office. She was searching for Waverly and they were bracing themselves for when they told Nicole about the young Earp’s fate. Doc held Wynonna back as Chrissy tried desperately to apologize. Over-whelmed with the past few days’ events Wynonna let her off with a curt, “Fine!”

Chrissy kept looking from Doc to the officer waiting patiently for one of them to make a move. Occasionally, she would venture a glance to Wynonna, cringe and mouth, "I'm sorry." The middle Earp refused to speak to her at all except for the forced monosyllabic response and she could even understand why. But really, Wynonna had to realize that she would never in a million years hurt Waverly.

Finally, Nicole broke the terminal silence, "Okay, lose the hat, Doc. And put out that cigarette. You're gonna burn the place down. Earp, why did you let him light that in the first place?" Wynonna just shrugged at the deputy.

Doc fixed the red head with his best poker face, "While I truly admire the sentiment, I must say, I am equally perplexed as to why you would propose that I disrobe, Officer Haught. It is, after all, my understandin' that you and the younger Earp are...rather close." His eyes cut briefly to Wynonna, unsure if she knew the exact nature of the young officer and her younger sister. 

Wynonna just rolled her eyes at him as if to say, well duh, everyone knows that. Now, she mentally added to herself. She paused as she realized that Henry knew about her sister before her. She glanced at Chrissy wondering if she knew about Waverly's new relationship, then decided that she had to be even more clueless about it than she was until yesterday.

Nicole quickly leaned forward, brought her hands together under her chin and fixed her eyes coldly on the man, "What are you afraid of, Stone Cold?”

"Well, at the moment, perhaps the loss of my dignity?" Doc had barely registered that Wynonna had snatched his cigarette from his hand before sarcastically reminding him, "What dignity?"

He gathered his senses (and his cigarette), "Well, now, maybe all that a man has in life is his dignity...and I do somewhat cherish mine."

They are all startled by a deep-set voice, "Oh, for Christ's sake, remove yer hat, man!"

The four individuals at the table all sat up in their various chairs and looked towards the open door of the interrogation room. Deputy Haught began, "Ah, Sir, ah, I thought that you would be spending time with your family." Wynonna trailed off, "Nedley...your back. Yay." Chrissy couldn't help but respond, "Daddy, your here."

The Sheriff looks at his deputy, "Well, considering that my daughter is sitting right next to you, Officer Haught, do you really think that I am spending time with my family?"

Nicole pursed her lips and crinkled her nose before smiling sheepishly and quietly replying, "No." She had been so focused on Doc Holliday that she had momentarily forgotten that Chrissy was even in the room. Nedley took stock of the table they were currently surrounding. Playing cards, a whiskey bottle and various cups were everywhere. He fixated on Wynonna, "Is that my whiskey?!"

The older Earp rolled her eyes at him, "Um...no." He maintained his stare until she finally relented, "Maybe."

Nicole swallowed hard as his gaze returned to her, "Where is your uniform?"

The woman tried hard not to slur her words as she replied, "At home, with a tiny bullet hole in the shirt where Willa shot me."

"Shot you? Shouldn't you be in the hospital and not here getting inebriated?" the Sheriff inquired with genuine concern.

Wynonna spoke up for the officer, "Bullet-proof vest."

Sheriff Nedley looked at Wynonna, "Ah. Well, I thought I told you to fix all of this, which as it appears, for the most part you did. However, that did not include getting my deputy shot."

Wynonna did not hold back, "First, I did not get the ginger cop shot. And second, she's no longer your deputy. She's with Black Badge now."

Doc raised his glass in salute to Nicole, "Here! Here!"

The older man scoffed, "Damn it Dolls, wasn't enough to take over my department, no, he just had to take my deputy too. Speaking of which, where is Xavier? And Waverly?"

At the mention of Waverly's name everyone at the table turned their heads towards Nicole. Her smile faded sadly as the memory of the past few days came flooding into her mind. She couldn't stop them, or the tears. She choked back a sob, refusing to let it out in front of everyone in the room. Tears silently and slowly cascaded down her cheeks. 

Sheriff Nedley had not been fully briefed yet on what had transpired the day prior. It was one of the reasons he had gone into the office that afternoon. He quickly backtracked, suddenly extremely uncomfortable, "I am so sorry, uh...." He looked to Wynonna, who could only stifle her own sadness. Then he eyed his daughter who, for some unknown reason, looked guilty. His gaze finally landed on the fellow mustached man in the room.

Doc spoke up, "They're both alive, more or less." The sheriff waited for him to elaborate. "Dolls was taken into custody for treason. And Waverly, well, Waverly isn't quite herself at the moment, so to speak."

Nedley looked at them incredulously, "So Agent Dolls is…taken. Waverly is...couldn't be more vague there, could ya? And you lot decide to have a drunken night of poker? In my interrogation room? Drinkin' my hooch?" He shrugged his shoulders at the four, "Deal me in."

Wynonna looked at him as he sat in a chair between Nicole and Doc, "I am so not playing strip poker with you here."

The Sheriff looked at her expressionless a moment before responding, "Better pull out yer money then."

"I seem to be a tad low on funding at the moment, might I be able to get a loan from one of you fine, upstandin' folks?" All four looked at Doc Holliday a moment before they all responded like a well-timed choir, "No!" He shrugged and pulled out his wallet.

Nicole picked up the cards and began shuffling the deck as Nedley poured himself a healthy amount of amber liquid into a coffee mug. She tried unsuccessfully to push thoughts of her girlfriend out of her mind so she could focus on the game. She finally managed to force them into her sub-consciousness, when one thought refused to go away and instead rushed its' way to the forefront of her mind striving to console her bruised and battered feelings.

Nicole recalled yesterday walking through the doorway to go to her desk when she spotted Waverly in that strapless dress from the party earlier. Then she spotted Wynonna standing a couple of feet away from Waverly. She realized a split second too late that Willa had a gun pointed dangerously at Wynonna and Waverly and then at the interloping deputy. She stopped in her tracks and raised her hands. Her gun was on her belt which was in her left hand. She couldn't immediately reach it. Maybe if she kept her cool she would have a chance. She didn't notice Waverly's tear-filled worried glance as Willa now held the gun on the officer. Nicole watched Willa helplessly as Waverly pleaded with Wynonna to hand over Peacemaker to Willa. She was taking in the entire situation as it unfolded. All thoughts and trepidations immediately went away as she heard Waverly convinced Wynonna to hand over the gun with the only statement that would have worked, "Please, I love her." 

Nicole Haught held on to that memory as she smiled slightly and began tossing cards to the individuals at the table. Then she looked at the sheriff, “Whose Xavier?”


End file.
